


Purpose

by conormonaghan



Series: In Under 500 Words [1]
Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Anal Play, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Butts, Cocky Justin Bieber, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Top Justin, Underwear, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conormonaghan/pseuds/conormonaghan
Summary: Justin Bieber likes to show off. We all like to watch.





	Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can read early drafts of my future work as they become available at www.conormonaghan.com

You know, I do it on purpose, right?

When I’m standing in public with a few friends inside the coffee shop and my backside is turned to the window, it’s not an accident. I know there are dozens of people outside with cameras and millions of people who will watch later. I know my jeans are hanging down below my ass and my shirt is pulled up.

It’s on purpose.

I know you can see my underwear. Do you think I’m wearing my white Calvin Klein underwear by accident? I know you can make out the outline of my ass cheeks and my crack through the cotton of the briefs. I’m standing like this with my ass on display on purpose. I’m even shaking it for you. So you can dream about how many times I’ve been bent over in this exact same position, in these same white underwear with a hot girl on her knees behind me. So you can think about how many shy girls have reached up with shaking hands and slid their fingers in the waistband of my briefs and slid them desperately down my ass.

Do you have any idea how many mouths have been wedged between my ass cheeks? Do you have any idea how many tongues have licked my asshole? You have to know that I’m not a shy guy. I don’t mind if a girl sees my ass. Hell, I don’t care if a guy does either. I don’t get embarrassed. If a girl is shy about ass, I’ll stand in front of her and spread my butt cheeks myself. I’d do it for you right now if I could. I wouldn’t mind.

I’ve never cared to look at it myself, but they tell me my hole is pink and almost hairless. Doesn’t sound too bad to be honest. I’m a clean freak. But at the end of the day, it’s an ass. I sweat. I wouldn’t let my mouth near my own ass. But that doesn’t stop them once they’ve seen it. They like to stare at it. They like to taste it. Hell, most of them even tell me they like the way it smells. Even the good ones ones. Hailey. Selena. The key is to avoid kissing afterwards.

I bet you would like it too. I know you like the way it looks right now. I’d let you lick it too. That’s why I do this. It’s on purpose.


End file.
